A Christmas Hunt (One-Shot)
by Esta2000
Summary: Kaname doesn't know anything about Christmas, (except for the traditional echange of gifts) and frankly doesn't care. But when she finds that the holidays actually has a sense to it, her perspective completely changes. The rookie nine are sucked into Kaname's little game, but what does she really intend to do? What is her plan?


**Hey! This is a Kaname Jin One-shot! And I truly hope you'll enjoy this. I wanted to make something special for you guys, though I'm not very good at the lovey dovey stuff, and I try to make all of this as real as possible. Recently it just passed Christmas, and I hope y'all enjoyed yours, single (like me) with a your special someone, or with your family, I do hope that it was wonderful. That's really it, and I hope you enjoy! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**CHRISTMAS HUNT**

I stood a top of the Hokage monument in my white coat, red scarf and black knee high boot. I wore a plain red V-neck underneath with some grey leggings.

Ya see, it was Christmas time, here in Konoha. Just like most countries, it was cold, (besides probably Suna) and very festive. Most of my team were around, buying gift for everyone, but I really didn't see the point of it all. I never experienced Christmas, and I wasn't sure how to feel about it honestly. Everything was either red or green, and there were a lot of light, it was really loud too. I wouldn't say it out loud, but it sounded like a meaningless holiday.

I sighed falling on my butt as I pondered about Christmas. I had asked almost everyone, and constantly got a different answer. It was confusing.

~Flash Back~

_Sakura and I, where strolling around Konoha after we finished a mission in Suna. It was a few days before Christmas, and Sakura was freaking that she still hadn't bought any gifts. So now we were walking around Konoha, going from shop to shop, and stall to stall, looking for some trinkets for girls._

_"Sakura?" I asked her, as she looked around at some jewelry._

_"Yeah?"_

_"What is Christmas?"_

_She turned around abruptly, taking my face in her hands and turning it over for inspection. "Um... Sakura, you're, kinda touching my face... A lot." I said hesitantly as she gripped my face with the force of a body builder. _

_She shook her had before looking back at the jewelry with a blank expression. "Hey." I said waving my hand in front of her face._

_"What?" _

_I frowned at her, before sitting back down on a stool near by. "You didn't answer my question." I reminded, as she slumped her shoulders in defeat._

_"I was hoping you didn't ask." She mumbled to herself. I looked at her weirdly as she gestured to follow. "Hm... 'What is Christmas...'" He quoted as she sat on a bench. "I've never actually thought about until you asked actually." She mused._

_"But, I do know that people usually invite people to parties, people buy presents for each other, couples cuddle around the fire, share some hot chocolate, etc." she said with a wishful look. "Sometimes people confess at Christmas, it's so~ romantic." She sighed with a soft smile._

_I looked at her funnily, with a small chuckle. "I see. But why is so important that everyone -must participate?" I asked patiently._

_She looked at me with a smile, making me silently in my head. "It's because, usually Christmas is a symbol of family. A time where we all gather around we be happy knowing everyone is with us." _

_I smiled at the nice thought of family being reunited. It was something that never happened to me, but it was still a hopeful idea to hold._

~End of Flash Back~

Slightly irritated, I took a small pouch of money from my pocket before throwing and catch it my hand once again. "Well, I might as well humor mortal custom. It's a shame really..." I muttered tucking the pouch jacket pocket. "Mother would've loved this silly thing." I jumped of the Hokage monument.

Smiling with the little rush of adrenaline. I relished the feeling of the cold wind brushing at my skin harshly. I landed with hardly a sound as I used a thin layer of ice to slow down my fall.

I pushed of the ground with great force, leaving behind a dent on the ground. I ran fast through the open fields and forest. Taking the longest route I could remember around the village and towards the market place. It was the day before Christmas, and it was probably mid afternoon. Most of the stores were having last minute sales, while some made their prices higher.

"I wonder what I have to get for everybody..." I mused as I thought back on the words Kakashi sensei told.

'_Things like presents are trivial if they are not thought about properly. So, if you went out of your way think of something they would use, it's a good enough effort. As most people say: It's the thought that counts.'_

I could already see the smug look on Kakashi's face as he looks at me. He must have caught me staring at his book while he was talking. Smug pervert...

A taut smile spread across my as I took the pouch from my jacket pocket and through it in the air absentmindedly. "Well, time to make preparations..."

LATER THAT DAY

Third Person P.O.V.

It was the night before Christmas. The air was cool against the skin of the Sakura as she walked, the night air. She was able to spend most of her off time with her family and was excited to finally get away. Like most teens, she would rather prefer the company of her friends than her nagging mom, and lazy dad. She did still love them though, but too much was just too much.

She let a small huff of steam scatter from her mouth as she glanced at the heavy bags in her hands. The past months have ben a blur of events for her, that she barely kept track of everything. Christmas had come like a cold bucket of water, reminding her that it had been almost a year since she met Team 7.

Few words could describe her team, but one stood out the most. Insanity. No one could drive others to brink of insanity unlike her team. Everyday was filled with childish arguments, endless taunting, numerous contests, and many more. But no day was ever boring with her team, and if ever it was, it would never last.

She giggled as she reminisced past occurrences, but griped her scarf tighter around her neck. With her hurried steps, she made it in front of Ichiraku's Ramen shop. "Hi everyone she smiled as evryone turned to face her. Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Naruto, and Sasuke stood talking idly to one another. Well, minus Sasuke as he looked out the restaurant, with a nostalgic expression on his face.

'Where is she...?' He asked himself, not bothering to greet the newly arrived Sakura.

The said girl felt a twinge of worry at the raven haired boy. But another feeling overlapped this, the feeling of unrequited love. "Er, Sasuke-kun?" She called hesitantly, but only got him to shift his eyes.

"Hn?" He asked softly, still looking out the window in anticipation.

Sakura frowned sadly, but before she could say something... "Hello~! Sasuke-kun!" She blinked with her mouth slightly ajar as Ino pushed passed her. "I got you something spe~cial~!" Ino pressed against his arm 'seductively.'

Sasuke grimaced with a glare, and shook his arm out of her grip. "Hm..." He said impassively.

Sakura grew an irritated mark, before shoving Ino with a glare. "Hey! Don't go all over him!" She growled to Ino, only successfully making the said blond smirk.

"What are you gonna do, bill board brow?" She teased.

Sakura smiled ruefully. She took a small cluster of popcorn and threw it at the Ino, much to the latter's surprise. "I can do way worse, Ino pig..." She smirked, popping a popcorn in her mouth.

Hinata and the rest of the boys watched with a dead panned look, eating their own food as the scene continued. "This is so troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled, gaining some nods of agreement. Looking around, he noticed that a certain white haired girl missing from their batch. "Oi Sasuke!" He called, gaining the boys attention. "Where's Kaname?" He drawled with a raised brow, only earning a shrug of indifference.

"Whaaat!? She's late!" Naruto grumbled, wrapping his scarf around his neck messily.

"Um... N-Naruto-kun... If you'd like, I can help you..." Hinata stuttered, noticing the messily done scarf. He glanced at her in confusion, before his face broke into a wide grin.

"Sure!" He piped, making the girl turn ten shades redder, before proceeding to fix his scarf.

Sakura and Ino paused at their argument to watch the exchange with a small happy, but jealous smile on their faces.

"Alright everyone!" A clapping sound coming the entrance shifted their attention. The familiar faces of Iruka sensei popping out from the entrance.

"Iruka sensei!" They exclaimed, except for obvious people.

He smiled widely, before coming in with a sack on his back, and Santa outfit. "I'm here to make a delivery from a... Miss Kaname Jin!" He exclaimed shaking the sack.

"From Kana-chan?" Choji mumbled stuffing a fish cake in his mouth.

"Yup! Now, let's start distributing, shall we?" He started handing out simple looking enveloped with a blue, red and white ribbon such to the back above their names. "Okay, you can open it now!"

They all opened it eagerly, and with a surprise, they paper transformed into a small origami animal. "What's this?" Ino spluttered in awe, as her little butterfly origami flew around her.

"What's going on, Iruka sensei?" Sakura asked, as her dove origami perched itself soundly on her shoulder.

He smiled as he lifted a single finger. "A treasure hunt, of course!" He exclaimed much to everyone's eager surprise. "Kaname and and some of the sensei's decided to hold one, since you guys don't have training. But don't think of it as training of course! You're all going to be hunting for your own gifts, so this is gonna be a one man challenge." He explained as they nodded their heads. "It's going to a hunt you'll be doing on your own, so you'll have to figure out your own individual clues, set up by Kaname."

"So this is basically going to be a wild goose chase?" Shikamaru mused with a smirk.

Iruka's eyes gleamed knowingly, "Something like that. But there's a time limit of one hour. There will be challenges, but should you fail to successfully finish them, your time will be minuses by two minutes. There are extra challenges though, and if you want to gain some time back, you'll have to go through those." The nine of them looked at one another determinedly. "But!"

All of them looked at him in exasperation. "There's more?!"

"The first one to finish this challenge, gets one wish from the Hokage and Kaname-san!" Everyone instantly perked up with excitement.

"From the Hokage and Kana-chan? Score!" Naruto jumped, "Someone as powerful as the Hokage, and -oomph!" Naruto was tackled to the ground by Sakura, and Sasuke. Sakura holding him in a head lock, while Sasuke covered his mouth with an irritated look, his raven origami pecking at Naruto's parrot origami.

"-and?" Shikamaru asked, titling his head as owl, lazy ness led into his hair. He looked at Kiba with a raised, but he only shrugged. 'What does that flat head mean... Ah, so troublesome, kinda curious.'

"What about these stuff?" Kiba pointed to his flacon that was perched on Akamaru's head.

Clapping again gleefully, Iruka took out his own origami that shaped like sparrow tailed butterfly. "These little guys are going to guide you to each challenge. It also serves as a communication device. Just say the persons name, and voila! Instant communication!"

"Sugoi!" Everyone said, before looking back at Iruka sensei.

"So when does the treasure hunt start, Iruka sensei?" Sakura asked, finally letting go of Naruto.

Iruka blinked impassively, before looking out the restaurant, and back at them with a nervous smile. "About five minutes ago actually." He said with a good natured shrug.

All their eyes widened with shock, before they all sprinted out. "O-Oi! Guys, wait!" Iruka called to them. But was stopped by spatula.

"Your paying." The cook said sternly, his closed eyes smiling but his aura quite dark.

Iruka sweat dropped, but relented anyway.

Somewhere else, the whole rookie nine where running in their own way, separating as their birds gave them instruction. 'So this thing was made by Kaname...' Sasuke though as he rubbed one of the ravens wings between his fingers. A shot of electricity shot up his finger, making it jolt back. 'What?' He thought as he found his balance and examined the wing carefully with his Sharingan. 'Don't tell me... It's made of pure chakra!' He thought in shock, before feeling it vibrate in his hand a little.

_"Hey! Are you my intended?" Asked a high pitch voice coming from the bird. _

Sasuke was shocked for a second, before raising a brow in question. "Intended?" He asked as he began his run once more.

_"Yeah! Kaname-sama asked that all her creation be sent to one person and given clues. We're supposed to serve, but not tell you anything out of our power of help._" It chirped irritably, making Sasuke flinch at the pitch and volume.

'So loud...' He thought tiredly, looking at it pointedly. "So where to..." He asked stopping on a near by tree.

The raven fluttered in form of him, squawking before it's eyes blinked bright red. _"We currently have a remaining of 53 minutes before our time runs out. Other individuals have already started, but are currently unable to proceed. If you move quickly enough, you will be able to finish before either one finishes."_

Sasuke thought, 'If I move fast enough, huh? It would probably depend on the challenge, but still, a treasure hunt couldn't be that hard...' He mused when the little raven started to squawk loudly again.

_"Incoming call: Kaname."_ His brow shot up in mild surprise as the raven perked up, flapping its wings like a deranged bird on drugs.

"Kaname?" He asked blinking at the raven.

_'E~llo, 'ello, 'ello! Welcome to the start of this years: Treasure Hunt! Recommended, and arranged by yours truly... Kaname!_

Sasuke dead panned at the cheery tone Kaname, who obviously must have been forcing it. "Why are you taking like that?" He asked, making the voice laugh heartily, totally something Kaname wouldn't do.

_What'cha talking 'bout? I always talk like this!_ she exclaimed. He could already see the fake, cheesy grin she would've out on.

"Stop lying idiot, go back to normal already." He said bluntly giving an awkward pause on the other line.

He heard a sigh, and then shuffling. _Yeah, it was hard enough to act like; as you people call the fat man in red, Santa Clause, since Kakashi sensei said it was ideal for me to show my enjoyment of the Christmas season._

Sasuke sighed through his nose. It was so like Kakashi sensei to say something like, it couldn't be helped. "Whatever, so where's my first destination?" He asked leaning on the tree.

_It's funny how you started last, but currently can still pull ahead._ he heard her murmur from the other side. _Well, first you must head to where chatter is most frequent. That's all I can say. But good luck anyway! I hope to talk to you in the meeting point!_ she exclaimed.

"Hai, I'll be going now." He said, turning away from the raven.

_Oh, and Sasuke._ he heard her call. Humming in acknowledgment, there was a pause._ Have fun. _

An amused smirk graced the lips of the Uchiha. "Whatever." He said impassively, when the communication went off. Sasuke turned on his heel, before jumping towards the market.

'The market place is filled with talk,' he thought, before sighing tiredly. 'Did she have to make it in the noisiest place?'

A loud sound of instruments burst through the cool air, cutting it like a butter night. Sasuke turned toward it, and to his surprise, he saw a small game of cricket on the near by park, with a band playing near by. It was loud that's for sure, but it wasn't a chattery kind of loud.

Sasuke moved forward, and stumbled across a stall. It was small, beaten up, and had hardly anything worth spending on, but one box. The stall was held by a little girl, in ragged clothes, and no shoes. She called to everyone, but no one bothered to even spare a glance. A woman; presumably her mother, stand inside the house, looking pale and white, while a man; her father, took care of her.

Sasuke couldn't help but be drawn to the family. He unconsciously walked towards them, "May I help you?" He snapped out of his thoughts, and glanced down at the smiling girl. "Do you want to buy anything?" She asked.

Sasuke stared at her, before nodding numbly, almost feeling as fine he was in a trance. "What would you like then?" She asked sweetly, before discretely tapping at the box.

He pointed at the box, making her grin widen. "Great!" She handed him the box, as his glazed eyes examined it.

"How much?" He asked in a daze.

She chuckled gleefully, her eyes shut as a wide grin plastered itself on her face. "Not much, so you don't need to worry!" She said, her fingers tracing his knuckles.

"Who's this?" Asked a deep, rugged voice.

"Ah! Papa! This is Sasuke, my costumer Papa, don't worry, it will only take a second to work things out. Go back to Mama!"

Sasuke glanced at the man, sensing something horribly off with them, but felt no need worry about it. The man was silent, until a wide, animalistic grin spread across his face, "Okay, take care then."

She grinned back, an equally disturbing expression passing through her face, before turning back to the sweet little girl. "How much." Sasuke repeated.

The girl turned to him as her father left with one last fleeting grin. "As I said! It's..." She paused, trailing her finger on his knuckle, "Not much... Just a little slice... Of you." She whispered grasping his wrist and putting a hand to his heart.

"Of me...?" He whispered.

_'But between the two of us. I'd like you to acknowledge that I'm yours.'_

Sasuke blinked as if he woke up from a dream. Feeling the girl breath against his skin, he inwardly grimaced. "No thanks."

The girls eyes widened, and the scene around them began to ripple. 'Genjutsu...' Sasuke thought, blinking away the slight fatigue, before coming back to his senses and facing nothing back broken ground and ash. He looked to his hand and found that the box was still there, but had a note stuck to it. "Open, when it ends." He read the simple instruction.

He paused, before tucking it away, another note stuck itself to the ground. He picked it up, and read again: "Follow your nose." It stated simply making him look at it in confusion.

'Follow my nose...?' He thought, when he nose was suddenly assaulted by something odd. It was sweet but had the scent of spoiled tuna, though it wasn't as prominent.

He followed it towards the forest, and found that he was following multiple trails. He stopped to smell the air, and found that it was everywhere. He tried smelling harder, and caught a new scent. It smelled like... Smoke and metal.

He trailed it again, when his foot got caught in a trip wire. _"Be careful!"_ The raven warned, as he easily found his balance, before doing a hand spring away from kunai that were thrown at him. He had encountered numerous other traps afterwards, but was lucky to stir clear of them.

It was fairly easy, but the traps soon became more frequent, and Sasuke was beginning to tire. _"We have find an easier route! There are too many traps!"_

"No." Sasuke replied, jumping up as a wire tried to catch his legs. "The more severe the traps are, the closer we get to the destination." The raven said nothing in reply, and fluttered around, coding stray projectiles as the flew by.

Finally, they were able to end it all, and they found themselves by a stream. The stream was turned to ice, and had arrows up stream. He gingerly stepped on it, concentrating his chakra to his feet. The arrows glowed brightly, and Sasuke ran on ice.

It was smooth sailing for a while, but the his chakra seemed to be depleting, and there was still more to go. He couldn't go to the side of the road, cause he could see with his Sharingan that there more traps laid out, and it would only tire him faster.

Sasuke had no choice but to follow the stream. The stream seemed to grow narrow, and there were more rocks jotting out of the ice. Sasuke ran faster, but the as his foot was about to make contact with the ice, a rock jolted out, grazing Sasuke's calf. He grimaced, before jumping to the side, barely having any more time when another spike jotted out.

'She's trying to tire me out...' He thought, 'Well, I better get out of here before that happens though!' He sprinted across the ice, getting cuts and bruises from barely missed rocks.

Somewhere else, Kaname watched Sasuke through an ice made mirror, a strange sense of worry lacing her expression. 'Did I make it too hard...?' She thought tapping her fingers on the wooden table before her. 'Well I can't do anything now... Sasuke would kill me if I interfered.'

Sasuke huffed as his sore feet thumped against the fragile ice. It was getting harder to control his chakra, and the raven was not helping with it unnecessary shrieks.

_"Sasuke! The checkpoint! I can smell it!"_ Sasuke looked up and smelled the cornflowers. He unconsciously quickened his pace, and soon he found himself walking towards a hut.

'A hut?' He thought, sniffing the air. 'The smell of smoke and metal is in there...' He stepped toward the door, but in front of it, letters started to write itself in gold.

'Pretty things don't get found easily. So they wait too long, and when they do, they think something is wrong with them so they hide behind the dust and grime.' It read.

Sasuke was confused, but he locked the sentence at the back of his thoughts. He opened the door, and saw the room was filled with golds, jewels, and other precious items.

He walked forward, and a huge gale closed the door behind him. He paid it no mind, and advanced at the treasures in front of him. 'Some treasure hunt... She really went all out.'

He huffed a little, feeling the fatigue finally kicking in. He tried to walk cautiously through the mess, but his foot couldn't help but kick a small silver coin. The sound of rumbling rung in the air. Sasuke fought to keep his balance, but the shaking just grew.

He leaned on a wall, and felt something sticky coming out of it. Looking at his slime covered hand, he immediately turned around. 'What kind of jutsu is this?!' He asked himself jumping away from the wall, as hands shot out at him.

'Sharingan!' He looked at the walls, and saw a thin layer of chakra over it. Thinking quickly, he did some hand signs, and blew. Hot red fire flew out of his mouth in a flurry, creating a red inferno in the room. The heat charred the wood, and melted the gold, but as the vortex of destruction died down, all that was left was ash...

Sasuke panted, feeling the small panic subside as he stood up straight. He walked through the debris and found nothing. The wind blew softly, and the trees danced gracefully. A smile adorned his flushed face, and found himself in front of a tree with silver leaves, and a bronze trunk and branches. A note was attached to tree:

_'Something that burns, destroy, _

_but other times it can also warm through the wall of dirt and grime every pretty thing hides itself in._

_Look for me'_

No instruction had to be explained, and Sasuke turned back towards the village.

He ran with the origami raven flying right behind him. A smile set on his face, as he barely noticed the five minutes remaining in the clock. He ran to the highest point in the village, one of the many places Kaname loved to go. He climbed the steps without almost robotically as he tiredly sighed to himself.

He approached the final steps and saw no one there. He frowned thinking that he might have got it wrong. He didn't notice the raven that started to twitch behind him.

A cold gust of wind blew behind him, Sasuke froze. He turned slowly behind him, cautious of the what might be there, when a flash of white startled him back. "Wha-!"

He was silenced when two arms wrapped around him. He glanced to the face of the own, and found the master mind of this treasure hunt; Kaname.

"Close your eyes!" She screamed with a wide grin, and a vortex of white snow and frost began to surround them.

He did, and felt his feet off the floor. Despite her warning, Sasuke opened his eyes. He eyes grew wide with at the beautiful scenery around him. They were suspended in mid air, and it looked like it was still being set, as the wide blurry of snow and ice twirled around playfully. Small snow flakes drifted slower the rushing winds for some reason, while burst of blue glittering ice erupted from all around them.

Kaname wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist as he watched her work being done.

It was times like this that she loved having a Kichona, and it was freaking amazing. She parted briefly, and started to kiss all over his face. "Merry!" She kissed his nose. "Christmas!" She kissed his cheek. "Open! Open the box!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down like a happy puppy.

He rose a brow before taking out the box he hid, before turning it around in his hands. He noted that the box was covered in blue satin, a bit bigger than his hand. He glanced at Kaname as he nodded eagerly, before opening the box.

There was a pause, and Kaname was sure she had done something wrong. She smiled anyway, and tried to explain. "Well, you see. I thought that maybe you would like something that was practical,a nice you didn't seem like the type to hold any sentimental value in... Stuff." Scratching her nape. Again, she was received silence, which made her even more anxious. "If you don't like it... We can always get something-"

"Thanks."

Blinking, Kaname had a minute before she could comprehend his words. "You... Like it?" She asked tentatively.

He scoffed, holding the box with a smile. "Yeah." Inside the box was a black arm warmer with the words, _Inu_ and _Tora. _Both of them being the seals for the fire and ice release.

An ecstatic smile spread on her face. "Look! If you put in on, the words glow..." She slipped the arm warmer on him. The letter did glow, but Sasuke felt something else. He felt a sudden feeling of power and reassurance, as well as confidence. He felt his resolve toughen, and he couldn't stop the excited grin from spreading across his face. "It suppose to make you feel exceptionally stronger, but it's affects wear off after 30 minutes."

Sasuke looked at Kaname. "Thanks." He said, kissing her forehead with a smirk. "Why did you get me this?"

With a shrug and a careless smile, she didn't move. "Ah... Well, what can I say. I new that you wanted to get stronger, so I wanted a part of me to remind you that I'll always wait." A small embarrassed blush brushed her cheeks, as she looked away.

"Oh yeah! And the box... Is actually a music box!" She exclaimed. She touched it lightly, allowing her chakra to power it. A soft melody played from it, the tune drifting hauntingly through the air. The couple listened calmly, watching as the star lit sky began to adorn some frosty snow flakes.

Kaname swiftly kissed Sasuke on the cheek (quite hardly too) and leaned into a tight hug. Sasuke chuckled at her eagerness, before removing her from him. She pouted, but obliged, when no sooner did they part, she felt her the little raven that they failed to notice earlier begin to flutter around. _"Incoming call: Kakashi"_ it said.

_'Kaname, we have a problem. Some of the others are completely lost, and are currently no where to be found. We need you contact them as soon as possible, they won't answer to us.' _he said briefly.

Kaname sighed, not wanting the moment to end, but felt Sasuke's warm fingers touch her chin. "We should look for those idiots, who knows where they wandered of to." He whispered, pecking her forehead.

Kaname found that Sasuke was extremely affectionate when no one was around, and loved that he only showed this side of himself to her. She nodded her head and put on her coat, Sasuke putting on his own while closing the music box. He looked at Kaname with a smile, while she hugged him gently. "Merry Christmas Sasuke, I hoped you had fun." She whispered.

They both left the skies. Not caring anymore as the blue and white decorations of ice and snow littered it. The others in the village to basked in its beauty. Sasuke spared a glance behind, and smirked slightly before taking Kaname's hand in his.

He smiled, "Merry Christmas, Kaname"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Sakura sat in around with her other class men in Ichiraku's. Some of them still haven't arrived, while most came back dirty, or wet, or covered with some kind of goo, but with wide grins nonetheless less. People like Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke were still no where to be found, but somehow she felt as if she had nothing to worry about with either of them. Especially Sasuke. 'He's probably with Kana-chan...' She mused, surprisingly without care.<p>

She was lucky enough to have only gone through intellectual challenges, but a lot of running around. With a faint smile, she glanced down at the white, flowery paper back in her hands. Inside was a pink, silk scarf, that matched her pink hair perfectly, and wrapped in it, was a good pair of black, fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back.

She loved both gifts equally, and loved the note just as much. It read:

'Flowers are beautiful, aren't they? I love how easy they are to find, and yet so frail to touch. But the Cherry Blossom tree? No. The flowers were fragile, yes, but were supported by the strength of each branch, which were held up by the trunk, and sturdy roots.

Love your name Sakura, it is a strong name. I see you as a strong sister, and I truly hope you do as well. I know of the affection you hold for Sasuke, but don't worry, I'm not mad. In fact, hold on to that affection for him, because when I'm not there, I'll be turning to you when I can't be there. Hah, I'm so cheesy. Well, this is your gifts. I gave you the scarf because I knew that one day you won't be able to as much pretty things as you wish because of all your training. You're aiming to become a medical Nin, right? Well, I hope that this scarf would be with you through all the hardships.

I gave you the gloves because I know that you'll become strong one day. Stronger then now at least. I don't want you to bruise your finger! Hahah! Ah... Well, also because I hope you'll learn that appearance isn't always what will get you to places. Work hard, Sakura, cherry blossoms take almost a whole year to prepare for that time where all their hard work will shine.

Love and friendship,

Kaname Jin.'

* * *

><p>Naruto laughed happily with the rest of his friends. He was currently walking with Kiba as they made their way to the meeting spot after a bit of an incident regarding spiders, and a lot of glue. Naruto inwardly shivered, as they neared the stand. "Hey Kiba, I'll stay out side for a bit..." The said boy didn't even answer when he went inside, and was already hit to celebrate. It irked Naruto a bit, but when he heard the familiar sound of paper, he immediately relaxed.<p>

Heaving the back pack of his side, he sat down and watch as the perfectly wrapped gift slipped out of his bag. Gingerly removing the the perfectly wrapped, wrapping paper, Naruto couldn't help but smile softly at the gift inside.


End file.
